After all this time
by JustMijke
Summary: Megan and Fubuki had been friends for al very long time, but when Fubuki suddenly kisses her she is very confiused. Birthday present for Megan. (There's a OC in this)


**Happy_ birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Megan! Happy birthday to you!_**

**_This is a fic made for Megan (kariyathehunter on Tumblr) as a little gift. I really hope that you'll like Megan! ^^_**

**Disclamer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters and I do not make money out of this. ((But I wish I could!))**

* * *

_God! I'm so bored!_ Megan thought. It was weekend and since her handball practice got cancelled she didn't have anything to do. She was just in her room, in the dark like normally. She was on Tumblr and talked with some friends on Skype, but was really **really **bored. She turned around and looked at her mangas (145 to be precisely, she counted them yesterday). She had already read all of them. _Maybe I can just go sewing? _Megan thought. But maybe she shouldn't do that, cause her friend Lala kept saying that she was horrible at it.

She turned around and you could see her beautiful black half long hair swing around. She looked back at her computer and her heart skipped a beat when she saw that Fubuki was online.

She and Fubuki has been friends ever since Aliea Gakuen. She had been player in Diamond Dust, but she didn't get into Chaos. After that Diamond Dust was defeated she and the other players that weren't in Chaos had been locked up in a jail under the Aliea Gakuen building. When the building collapsed Fubuki helped her escape. Since that day they had been friends, but Megan always had a little crush on Fubuki.

After the whole Aliea Gakuen shit, Megan wanted to be away for a while. She moved to Hokkaido, joint Hakuren because even though she wanted to forget the whole Aliea Gakuen thing, she didn't want to stop playing soccer cause she still loved it. When she arrived at Hakuren she saw that Fubuki was here too. They played a lot together and even made a Hissatsu together.

The Frozen Octopus.

Megan (being a water-type) would make a circle of water around her. She raises her arms up and makes 8 arms of water. Fubuki would then shoot the ball up and Megans water arms would hit it a lot of times. She then makes one big arm and hit the ball hard, while Fubuki hit it too and everything would freeze. After that the ball would make way for the goal.

Megan loved to do that tactic. It also brought Fubuki and Megan closer together.

They saw each other almost every day and yea… They were just great friends! But yea.. Friends… Megan loved being friends with Fubuki, but she wanted to be more then friends. Not that she was ever going to tell him that!

"Hey!" Appeared on the screen. Her hard skipped a beat again. Fubuki talked her! _Wait, that's not that special! He talks to me every day. Heart you can stop beating like a crazy person now! _But (of course) her heart was going nuts and it wouldn't stop. She carefully answered.

"Konichiwa!" She replied.

"Could you come to the Soccer field? I'd like to practise together. xD"

And there was her heart again.

"Yeah of course, be there in 10 min."

"Okay see you then! ;)"

She ran across her room, got herself dressed and grabbed all the stuff that she needed. She wanted to leave but couldn't resist to check if she looked good enough to go to Fubuki.

She rode as fast as she could to the Soccer field. When she was there, Fubuki was already practicing his shots. _God he looks sexy when he's practicing! No wait don't think about that. He is just a friend and that's all he'll ever be! _Megan thought.

Fubuki turned around and smiled at Megan. He waved at her. Megan could feel her cheeks heat up and as she walked towards Fubuki she tried really hard to get that stupid colour away.

"Hey you came!" Fubuki said.

"Of course I did."

"Well should we get started?"

"Yea let's do that!" After Megan said that, she and fubuki ran to the field and started to play.

After a few hours they decided that they had trained enough. It was already late and Megan actually needed to go home, but she didn't care about it. She rather stay with Fubuki a little longer and see her parents get mad then go now and not get to spent time Fubuki. They walked towards the banks and sat down. "Hey thanks for coming today!" Fubuki said with a big smile.

"No problem! That's what friends are for, right?" Megan said.

"Yeah but still. I know I don't say it a lot, but I'm really happy that you're my friend."

There it was again, friend… _Megan… Keep those stupid thoughts out of your head, it's not going to happen. _Megan said to herself.

They just sat there for a moment, looking at the beautiful sunset. This was actually really romantic. If she could just get the courage to just kiss him, but no she couldn't. She knew that she would get rejected by him and she really didn't want that. Nor did she want anything to change between them.

"O look at the time! I really have to go now. I'm sorry." Fubuki suddenly said and he started to get his stuff together.

"O of course. I think I need to go too." Megan said with a sad smile on her face.

She got up too and got her stuff. She wanted to turn to Fubuki and say goodbye when he suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and gave a quick kiss on her lips. Just a little kiss, a quick touch of their lips, but Megan felt her heart speed up. She thought that maybe it would jump out of her chest.

"See you at school." Fubuki winked at her and then walked away.

Megan stood there for a while not knowing what to do or think. _What just happen?! He kissed me! He really did! But I thought… does he like me? No shit Sherlock! Why else had he kissed me! _ She had no idea how long she stood there, but when she got home her dad was really **really** mad at her for being home so late.

"O you shouldn't be so mad at her. She was with Fubuki so it is okay." Her mom said.

"That even makes it worse! I mean she was with her **boyfriend**! What have you been doing?!" Her dad said and Megan felt her cheeks heat up.

"He is not my boyfriend!" But the moment she said that, she realized that she didn't even know if that was true. She ran upstairs and stayed there for the rest of the day. At night she couldn't sleep, she just couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and Fubuki. She really wanted to know why he had done that and it really irritated her that she didn't know it. _I'm just going to ask him at school! _Megan said to himself. If she dared to of course.

_**The next day at school**_

Megan walked through the school hallways, she was searching for Fubuki. She couldn't find him anywhere, she had been looking for him in every break she had today. It was just as if he was trying to avoid her.

But suddenly she saw a very familiar hairstyle. She ran after him and as soon as he turned around he started to run away for her. "Fubuki! Come back here!" Megan screamed after Fubuki. But he didn't stop, he only started to run even faster. Megan knew that Fubuki was too fast for her so she took a turn to the left and went another way then Fubuki.

_Fubukis POV_

Fubuki turned around and he sighed, it seemed that he had lost Megan. After what he had done he didn't want to see her anymore. _Why did I do that?! What got into me?! _Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw Megan. _Shit! How did see get here so fast?! _

_Normal POV _

Megan grabbed Fubukis shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. She could see that he was surprised. "Got ya!" She said a bit teasing.

"O hey.. Megan… What are you doing here?"

"This is school dumbass! The real question is why are you avoiding me?!" Megan looked very mad at Fubuki and she could see that he was a bit scarred. She had the same look that she used to have in Aliea Gakuen.

"O you were looking for me? I didn't~"

"Don't you even dare to lie to me! What's going on Fubuki? First you suddenly kiss me and now you avoiding me?!"

"It's nothing it's just…"

"It's just what?" Megan calmed down again. This wasn't a thing that they should talk about when they were angry and screaming at each other.

"I don't know why I did that okay." Fubuki said blushing.

"Well I…" Megan didn't know what to say anymore. Now that she wasn't angry anymore she didn't have the courage to just speak her mind without thinking what he would think about it.

"I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that, but~"

"Don't be sorry, I actually liked it." Megan said blushing madly.

"You did?!" Fubuki looked surprised at her.

"Well… Yea.. I~"

"I love you." Fubuki suddenly said. "I always have, from that one day I helped you to now and I know that I will forever."

"Fubuki… I~" But she was cut off again by Fubuki who kissed her on her mouth. She couldn't describe it as anything else then a bliss. The warmth of his lips, how he let his hand fall to her waist as she placed her own around his neck. It was even better when Fubuki poked his tongue out and asked her to open her mouth. Of course she happily did that and they let their tongues mingle together. After a few minutes they pulled out of the kiss but still held each other very close.

"Fubuki?"

"Yes Megan?"

"I love you, I always have and I always will." She said with a blush that was sprat over her whole face.

"Good, cause I love you too and I really wouldn't want to lose you."

They send each other a warm smile and at the same moment they leaned in and locked lips again.

* * *

**So that was it for now. I hope that you liked it!**

**R&R and no Flames**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
